


Waking the Sleeping Beauty

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [19]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki and the Missus have something they have to do, if she can get him to wake up.





	Waking the Sleeping Beauty

The thing was, Loki didn’t sleep much.  

For a long time she assumed it was an Asgardian thing where the shining gods of space needed less rest than mere mortals.  Then for a time she thought it might be a Frost Giant thing At some point a few books on the Jotnar appeared in the library and nope, as far as that went they normally slept about the same amount as humans although they could go long periods without needing rest, days if they had to, being able to make up the time afterwards.  

It was just Loki.  His brain was too active for sleep much of the time, with ideas sometimes waking him up in the middle of the night so she would roll over to find him off to his magical workroom or his desk.  

And, of course, there were the nightmares.  

So when he did manage to actually, really sleep Nora was always inclined to let him go for as long as possible.  She would slide out of the bed as slowly as plate tectonics because if he sensed her leaving a long, implacable arm would reach out, pulling her against his chest, his nose buried in her hair, all without opening his eyes.  Then it was a matter of grabbing a robe and getting out of the room without his preternatural senses waking him up. 

Which was why she felt just terrible about having to wake him up that afternoon, knowing he hadn’t gone to sleep until not long before she had gotten up.  But they had that _ thing, _ so there was no choice.

Of course, she also felt terrible for herself because when something woke Loki up before he was ready to be up he was an absolute raging pain in Nora’s ass.  For hours afterwards nothing would be right. His coffee would be too cold or too hot - easy fixes for a master of magicks, or a Frost Giant, or you know, someone with a fucking microwave, but he would make their poor servant Charles do it.  

His new suit was incorrectly tailored, the break of his cuffs over his shoes being especially egregious.  

His favorite chair was not in the exact place he preferred.

His various and assorted breakfast meats were insufficiently assorted, not to mention scantily varied.  

Eventually, Nora would take her own breakfast to the kitchen to get away from him and then he would pout all day that his digestion had been ruined by loneliness.   Which would then leave her in a bad mood as well.

So there was only one way to wake him up without leaving him terminally disgruntled.

Loki had rolled over to the middle of the massive bed.  His beautiful, long hair like a spill of paint across the pillows, and his thin, clever lips were ever so slightly parted, like he was about to ask a question or request a kiss.  One arm was flung above his head, his long fingers curled slightly in, the other was at his side, above the sheet that covered him from his elegant thighs down. Other than the darkness of that hair, the faint pink of those lips, the fine arches above his closed, long lashed eyes, and the lovely thicket of black curls that his half-hard cock rested in, he might have been a fallen statue carved from the palest stone.

So many years and Nora still felt an urge to just sigh a little at how lovely he was.  But only when he didn’t know she was doing it. The pretty bastard was more than vain enough.

Stripping down, she climbed into bed and onto Loki.  The smooth length of him spread under her, slightly cool, save for his penis which stirred and hardened under her thigh, which was hot, hotter compared to the rest of his skin.  

He smelled of juniper, salt, and musk.  Nora nuzzled against his belly, “Wake up…” she whispered against the lean muscle.  He made a soft, dismissive sound, his hand flicking as if to chase away a fly. In return, she nipped him, not too hard and certainly not enough to wake a sleeping god, she thought, smiling against his skin.

Just enough to make that now hard cock jump.  

Nora spread her legs, sliding again, now up that long body, stopping so his some of his considerable length was now nestled along her wet slit, the blunt head brushing against her clit, the two of them throbbing in time.   “Wake up…” she whispered, now against his chest, that was starting to move faster. Beneath her cheek, the huge, Jotunn heart started to quicken. 

The sound he made now more exaggerated, “Mrrppph…..” as he tried to roll over, pretending to be pinned under her.  “Sleeping…” he complained, but though his eyes were still closed she could see a lazy smile forming slowly.

She reached between them, taking his now slippery and eager cock in hand, teasing it against her opening.  And inch in, moaning and wanting more, then back out. “Wake up…” she now sang it, low and sweet, “Wake up and fuck me… “

With a large gesture for someone supposedly asleep, he raised his other hand above his head as well and sighed, his smile now positively a shit-eating grin.

Now Nora sat up, balancing on his narrow hips, her wet cunt open across his lower belly, and sighed right back at him, “Oh, well, if you’re that tired I guess I should leave you be.”  As she started to dismount, Loki grabbed the inside of her left thigh, flipping her over so she was flat on her back and he lay over her, keeping his weight from crushing her but using a little of it to steal her breath.

“Bad girl,” he purred, nuzzling her jaw, her neck, her breasts, gently biting her nipples, “teasing and running…”

“You said you were tired and you know how cranky you get when I wa- HOLY FUCK!”  He thrust into her, hard, high, and without a touch of affection.

He smirked, “Well, clearly, when a god fucks you,” scooping low with his hips so he hit all of the right places in her.  All of the ones he had spent so much time playing with and learning over the years.

“You are creating a dangerous precedent, treasure,” he hissed out, reaching an arm around her waist to pull her up against him, so she now bounced on his lap, speared deep and snarling handfuls of his hair to keep her breasts pressed to his busy mouth.  “I may expect to be aroused this way each day.”

Nora wrapped her legs around his waist, panting, squeezing, “We can take turns.”

She felt that smile against her skin, “We could just stay in bed.  I see no point in leaving it, at any rate.”

Now he lay back, so she rode him again, rubbing the way she liked, the way he liked, and Nora could start to feel herself squeeze and pulse around him, “We have that thing.”

“What?” he asked, reaching between them to strum the tip of her clit, making her shudder.

“That thing!  You know, that thing on our calendar!”  She shouted, the orgasm taking her waves of fierce pleasure that left her aching for another, which came seconds later as Loki rocked her back to rest against his now bent legs, now tapping her clit until she convulsed about him even harder as they finished together in a chorus of profanity and some probably frightening noises.

Afterwards, Nora spooned against him, her cheek on his arm, Loki asked plaintively, “Is this thing truly essential?  Can we just ...send our regards and a valuable gift?”

“To your brother’s wedding?”

“An exceptionally valuable gift?”


End file.
